Cullens and Bella go Y M
by NonsenseScribbler
Summary: They all get their Y!M Accounts. Original pairings..Please Review for more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ellow! This is like, my first fanfic.....please review!....Uhhh....Y!M**

***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!***

**iHate_theCold**--- Bella

**Dazzling_isFun**---- Edward

**Pixieluvs2shop**--- Alice

__________________________________

_iHate_theCold has signed in_

_Dazzling_isFun has signed in_

**iHate_theCold:** Hey Edward :'(

**Dazzling_isFun**: What's wrong, Love?

**iHate_theCold**: I ate 7 boxes of chocolate already :(

**Dazzling_isFun**:Yeah, and I'm a bastard. Bella, you can't finish 7 boxes of chocolate in one seating.

**iHate_theCold:** I know but I already did. I ate 7 boxes Edward! 7 DAMNED BOXES! I'll get fat!

**Dazzling_isFun:** Love, I dont care if you get fat, you'll always be beautiful to me.

**iHate_theCold:** That's what you always say! :(

**Dazzling_isFun:** I know that, at least I'm not lying....Anyways, you should stop hanging around Jacob

you'll start to smell like him.

**iHate_theCold:** Fine. Anyways, you'll come over tonight right? =)

**Dazzling_isFun:** As soon as Charlie's snoring.

**iHate_theCold:** Yehey! thanks Eddie!

**Dazzling_isFun:** Don't call me that!

**iHate_theCold**: Oooohhhh. Eddie's mad!

**Dazzling_isFun:** Well, as long as you're happy, I don't care

**iHate_theCold: **:( Eddie's ruining the fun by being cheesy again!

**Dazzling_isFun:** Think what you like Bella, but I think it's romantic

**iHate_theCold**: Do I care what you think?

**Dazzling_isFun**: It's ok if you don't actually, everyone has their own perspective on life

**iHate_theCold:** Gah! Leave me alone Eddie!

_iHate_theCold is now offline_

_Pixieluvs2shop has signed in_

**Dazzling_isFun:** Hey Alice, do you know what bella's doing right now?

**Pixieluvs2shop:** Yeah, actually, I just saw the whole conversation you both just had. =)

**Dazzling_isFun**: Really?

**Pixieluvs2shop:** Yeah! Don't worry Bella will be back to normal in a few hours.

**Dazzling_isFun:** Normal? Why?

**Pixieluvs2shop**: Emmet gave her coffee.

**Dazzling_isFun: **That explains it. So you're telling me that Bella is completely unaware

of what she was doing before she turns back to normal?

**Pixieluvs2shop**: Yep, that's the paln.

_Dazzling_isFun is now offline_

**Pixieluvs2shop:** Oh God, please Edward no.

_Pixieluvs2shop is now offline_

_________________________________

**Sorry! It's short! Told ya so! It's my first!  
Please Review! :D**


	2. Not Caring

**Hey Guys! This is Chapter 2... Please review and give me other ideas. Thankyou! You see, I had a chat with a friend last night. She was like making fun of me or something :(...So, I told her that she couldn't read chapter 2, then she started typing in a crying emoticon. She said that she wouldn't talk to me anymore, so I was like 'i don't care' (you'll see some of that in later conversations) Then she was talking to herself in the chat box :)) then she said "please talk to me" and I was like, "go talk to yourself"....So yeah, it's pretty much related to chapter 2 =)) Inspiration? No, I don't think so....Yeah, you can call her Betts or Marie, whichever you prefer.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**____________________________**

**Love Game-LadyGaga**

**Stay My Baby-Miranda Cosgrove**

**Know Your Enemy-Green Day [they rock!]**

**I Caught Myself-Paramore [I love them too]**

**Love Story-Taylor Swift**

**____________________________**

**Rose'sMonkeyMan**-- Emmet

**HatingVeggies**--- Jasper

**Blonden'n'Vain**-- Rosalie

__________________

_Rose'sMonkeyMan has signed in_

_HatingVeggies has sighned in_

**Rose'sMonkeyMan:** Hey Jasper, nice name

**HatingVeggies**: Thanks, Monkey Man, have you heard Lady Gaga's New Song?

**Rose'sMonkeyMan:** Oooooh!!! Let's have some fun this beat is sick!

**HatingVeggies:** I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!

_iHate_theCold has signed in_

**iHate_theCold: **Hey Guys!

**Rose'sMonkeyMan: **Hey little sister!

**HatingVeggies: **They're not married yet you idiot. Hey Bella!

**iHate_theCold: **Hey Jasper, er, nice name....

**HatingVeggies:** Er, um, Sorry....

_HatingVeggies has changed his name to VeggiesRGood_

**iHate_theCold:** Ha, nice one Jasper. Emmet, your name is too long.

_Rose'sMonkeyMan has changed his name to irritated*Grizzly_

**irritated*Grizzly:** Bella you should change your name to 'namecritic'

**iHate_theCold**: No thanks! ;)

**VaggiesRGood: **Haha, nice one.

**irritated*Grizzly:** Let's sing! "so now 'til forever!"

**iHate_theCold:** "Stay my baby!"

**VeggiesRGood:** WRONG! it's "stay my BEYBEY!"

**iHate_theCold:** I DONT CARE! even if I sang that to Edward.....Eddie [ :)) ] he still would've left me! :'(

**VeggiesRGood**: Fine, but let's not blame Miranda Cosgrove!

**irritated*Grizzly: ** DO

**VeggiesRGood:** YOU

**iHate_theCold**: KNOW

**irritated*Grizzly:** THE ENEMY!!!!

**VeggiesRGood: **It's Victoria!

**iHate_theCold:** No it's not! It's the dog! JACOB!

**irritatedGrizzly: **"Now that I caught myself!"

**iHate_theCold: **'I had to stop myself!"

**VeggiesRGood:** "From saying something that"

**irritated*Grizzly: **"I should've never thought!"

**VeggiesRGood**: "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone!"

**iHate_theCold**: If she wants to leave that badly, why can't she just pack her things already, she could

at least bring some hand sanitizer!

**irritated*Grizzly: **Bella, you ruined the damned song! :'(

**iHate_theCold:** I DONT CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

_iHate_theCold is now offline_

**irritated*Grizzly: **I heard that she did that to Eddie.

**VeggiesRGood:** Yeah, cause you were the one who gave her coffee!

**irritated*Grizzley:** FINE! well, GUESS WHAT!

**VeggiesRGood:** What now?!

**irritated*Grizzly**: I DONT CARE!

_irritated*Grizzly is now offline_

**VeggiesRGood:** What is wrong with everyone?!

_VeggiesRGood is now offline_

**few minutes later...**

_Blonde'n'Vain has signed in_

**Blonde'n'Vain:** Guess no one's online....I am soooo gorgoeus. Heck, I'm even prettier than Bella! But nooooo!

Edward had to pick her. I'm the most beautiful thing the world has ever seen! Yes, Rosalie,

you are gorgeous, smart, talented, every man wants you!....

_Pixieluvs2shop has signed in_

**Pixieluvs2shop:** Don't forget, you're also vain.

**Blonde'n'Vain**: Gah! Alice, stop ruining my moment!

**Pixieluvs2shop:** A very loooong moment. (**AN: Betts, long like the song. =))** )

**Blonde'n'Vain**: *grrrr*

**Pixieluvs2shop:** Yeah, I also saw the whole conversation you and yourself just had *snicker* You should

stop it....it's weird....(**AN: Betts, you saw what Alice said, now, stop talking to yourself**)

**Blonde'n'Vain:** I'll tell you who's weird. JASPER

**Pixieluvs2shop:** Noooo!!! :'( not my Jaspy!

**Blonde'n'Vain: **Guess what?

**Pixieluvs2shop**: What? :'(

**Blonde'n'Vain:** I DON'T CARE!

_Blonden'n'Vain is now offline_

**Pixieluvs2shop:** I DONT CARE EITHER!

_Pixieluvs2shop is now offline_

_Dazzling_isFun has signed in_

_Big-n-Hairy has signed in_

**Dazzling_isFun:** Hello, Jacob.

**Big-n-Hairy: **Hey, Parasite.

Dazzling_isFun: Do you want me to tell Bella about the time you were fantasizing her in a bikini?

**Big-n-Hairy**:Uh, Hello, Edward.

**Dazzling_isFun:** Now, tell me what color her bikini was.

_iHate_theCold has signed in_

**Big-n-Hairy:** (was so nervous typing that he didn't see Bell go online) It's Black!

**iHate_theCold:** What's black?

**Dazzling_isFun:** Um,....Uhhh....

**Big-n-Hairy:** My hair!

_Big-n-Hairy is now offline_

**iHate_theCold: **What was that about?

**Dazzling_isFun:** Hmmm...Ummm...I DONT KNOW!

_Dazzling_isFun is now offline_

**iHate_theCold**: Eddie, left me :'(

_iHate_theCold is now offline_

_____________________________

**End of Chapter 2! Please Review!**


End file.
